


Admire

by Winchestershalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Cute, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dean Winchester, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestershalo/pseuds/Winchestershalo
Summary: This isn’t the first time Castiel has done this. Waking up in the middle of a sound sleep and instead of going back to sleep, Castiel decides to watch Dean. It had been one of his favorite pastimes as an angel and it hasn’t changed since becoming human for the second and final time. The difference between now and then is Castiel gets to call Dean his and everything that comes with it.





	Admire

**Author's Note:**

> I hope who ever reads this enjoys. Comments and kudos would be appreciated!!

Castiel enjoys this - the quiet and peaceful stillness. The motel room is dark and cool, and underneath the blankets it’s warm. There’s a small electric lantern on the nightstand, illuminating the room in case one of them has to get up and it’s just enough to see Dean’s face. He’s sleeping because it’s late or maybe early. Castiel doesn’t know and doesn’t particularly care. Right now the only thing he wants to do is admire. Admire the way Dean’s arm is pillowed under his head, admire the way Dean’s eyelashes fan out over freckled cheeks, admire the sound of Dean’s slow, deep breathing. Dean is sleeping peacefully. No worries, no stress, and no upcoming apocalyptic mess that needs cleaning. Dean can sleep and Castiel can admire. 

This isn’t the first time Castiel has done this. Waking up in the middle of a sound sleep and instead of going back to sleep, Castiel decides to watch Dean. It had been one of his favorite pastimes as an angel and it hasn’t changed since becoming human for the second and final time. The difference between now and then is Castiel gets to call Dean his and everything that comes with it. 

Castiel learned from the beginning of his friendship with Dean that he isn’t one for displays of affection. A hug once in a while, a pat on the back, and a grin when he did something Dean thought was funny. Now in the mornings when Castiel is grumpy, he stumbles into the kitchen and is welcomed by Dean with a cup of coffee, a kiss on the forehead, and a ‘good morning, sunshine’ in a soft voice - whether Sam and Mary are there or not. Sam is getting better not teasing Dean about it. Mary just smiles.

Castiel has also learned what true jealousy looks and feels like. (Castiel likes to think he has better control of showing it than Dean.) On hunts when a waitress takes particular interest in Castiel, Dean makes a show of putting his arm around Castiel and pecking him on the cheek. Castiel has learned to just roll his eyes because Dean Winchester will never admit jealousy. 

“It’s still creepy.” 

Castiel jumps, pulling out of his thoughts. Dean’s eyes are still closed, but he’s smiling. “How long have you been awake?” 

“Long enough to know you been staring,” Dean says. “Again.” 

Castiel face burns and he hopes Dean doesn’t open his eyes. He’s been caught doing this more than he cares to admit. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Dean asks.

“Because I woke up.”

Dean chuckles, opening his eyes. It still amazes Castiel just how green they are. “You know what I meant, smartass.” 

Dean lifts up his arm as an invitation and Castiel takes it, moving closer until they’re chest to chest with Dean’s arm tight around him. They kiss - it’s slow and gentle. Castiel cups the side of Dean’s face and brushes his thumb over the stubble on his cheek. They pull apart and smile at one another. Dean’s eyes slide close. 

“Go to sleep, Cas.” Dean’s breathing evens out within moments. 

Castiel goes back to admiring.


End file.
